


Starting Off Physical

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay male characters, Humans, M/M, Mafiatale Sans - Freeform, Mafiatale Sans Child, Magic, Major (Undertale), Mentioned Nightmare Sans, Mentioned Storyshift Sans, Nightmare Sans Child, Royalty, Savagery (Undertale), Sex, Story Shift Sans Child, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underlust, Underverse, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Relationships: Implied Sans/Original Female Characters, Implied Sanscest, Original Male Character(s)/ Original Male Character(s), Sans & Frisk, Sans & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Incantale





	1. Chapter 1

Major sighed, walking down the street to the area where he was supposed to meet his father, Mafia... He really hated having to do these things... Killing people to prove points and what not... But at least he was working toward something now. His mob boss, whom they called Little Pup even though they weren't all that little anymore, had told them about a string of robberies on their turf... They were worried a rival mob had been doing it so Mafia was sent off to plant some fake jewels in one of the stores and to stakeout the place overnight. He was figured to have returned a while ago but he hadn't. Major was sent out to check up on him and give needed back-up. He kicked an empty pop can, before continuing on his way. Though as he neared the area, he saw his dad get thrown through the glass at the front of the jewelry store and against a street lamp. Major's eyes widened, he immediately picked up his pace and ran to Mafia, "Dad!"  
Mafia struggled to get up, "D-Damn..."  
"What th' fuck happened?!" Major looked toward the window then back at Mafia, "Pup said this'd be easy wit' you goin' in!"  
"Well Pup was wrong 'bout this one! This bastard's no joke!" Mafia said. Someone stepped out of the now broken window, heels clacking against the ground and crunching the glass shards. "Well well well… looks like the cheap ass has a little friend~ Hm… and just as cute, too," The person said, voice smooth like silk and nearly baritone, red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the night.  
Major growled and looked at the person, who was wearing a leather sleeveless jacket, leather pants, and heeled boots. He pushed a strand of his messy long black as a moonless night hair, it was tied back in a ponytail, out of his face. He was dark in skin tone, having a piercing on his lip, right ear, and a ruby ring on his right hand, which both hands had on leather fingerless gloves. He looked like he was human… but something seemed off. He smirked slightly at Major. Major summoned a Gaster Shotgun.  
"Aww what a cute little weapon you have there. It's almost intimidating~" He said.  
Major froze getting a good look at the guy, he gulped, "H-holy shit... He's hot…” He blinked, realizing he said that aloud, he mentally cursed himself. This was not the time for him to be forming a new crush.  
"Don't get distracted, Kid!" Mafia yelled.   
"Go ahead, fire when ready, big boy~" The person said, holding his arms out as if he were waiting for it.   
Major hands slipped a bit on the shotgun, he was shaking a bit. He shook his head and pulled the trigger, the gun fired... And it missed by a long shot, the bullet ended up hitting a trash can down the street. Major blinked, he was a way better shot than.  
Mafia growled and stood up, taking out a pistol and firing it. Suddenly a pitch black gaster blaster formed around the person, blocking the bullet. The symbol of a crescent moon was visible on the gaster blaster's forehead and the eyes were stars.   
"Oh, so close~" The person said, before suddenly teleporting behind Major. "Is someone… afraid to shoot me?" He said right into Major's ear.  
Major gasped and spun around... dropping his gun in the process, it vanished before it hit the ground. Major tried to back away from him.  
"Oh, you are afraid… I never would have guessed the son of the great Mafia Sans would be so afraid of something… then again I bet you actually fear a lot of things… like… having a certain title thrown back into your face? A title that you denounced, but deep down regret being so harsh to someone who cared for you?~" He said, smirking.  
Mafia tried to shoot him again but he was trapped in a cage of blue bones. Major blinked, the words bringing him back to the situation. He growled, not letting some pretty face distract him now, and swung a fist at him.  
He dodged the fist, "Oh, did I strike a nerve… or a lack thereof?"  
Major swung again, and again... It for some reason did not occur to him to use his magic... Then again his anger usually made him forget a lot of things if they weren't the cause of it. His fists were caught and he was pinned against the wall. Major growled and attempted to kick him.  
But the guy suddenly he transformed, demonic wings and tentacles appearing on his back, and the whites of his eyes turning black. "Y̯̥̠͎̭o͇̖̫̻u̮̜͔̥̯̞̣͟ ̴͓̫̩͉̙ḫ̺͖̰̹͔ͅo͓̻̫͈͙̜͡n̸̻͈e͙̱̫̮͖̲̠s̼̪ͅt͠l͏͎͍͙̱̞̜ͅy̺͍̗̤̹͈ t̳̬̳̟͞h͉̺o̬͖͙̪͙̘̖u̧̯g̬̤͇̪̞̣͘ḩ̝ţͅ ̫̜̱̼͜ͅͅy̼̲͕̲̻̗̠o͓͚ų ̭̣co̵̬͉͍̫͔u̸̯̣͙̯l̸̟̭̣d̢̳̝ ̛̥̥̣̘t̵͎̪̭̜̤̖̪a͖̱͙͍̺͠k͔͙e̤̻͕̝̥͢ ̦̯́o͓̩͈͇̳n͚̰̬ ̴͓̱̟t̖h̰̻̘͎̞̲e͕͖͈͕͙̬͟ͅ ̞C̨͎̤ͅh̼̬͘il̪̪̦̥̝d̺͕̜ͅ ̡͔̰̳̻̭̻ͅo̴̯͍̟̫̙f҉͓͓̬̮ ͈͕͚̗͝W̦̮r͇̟̣͘a̶̺͈͉͇th̗̦̣͔̠ͅ?̬!̥͇~̡̭ "He said, his voice distorted.  
Major froze, his eyes widening a bit... He'd seen a lot of shit but this certainly wasn't one of them... He found himself shrinking back against the wall. "Į̤̱ ̰̞͇c̨̤̞̬̘̫o͈̩̲̻̬̖̹u͙̻̳̞̼̞l̳̗ͅd ̹̝̱k̷̳̻̻̳̙̺͇i̴͎͔̰l͓͕̮l̵͕̼̺͉ ͎̩̖̱̮̮̤͢y̯̜͖̟̰o̯̳̳͕ͅu̯̩̳̻̪̬͇ r͎i̞̱̥̜g͚̫̱̫̥͡h̲̳̖ͅt͉̭̱̝͉ ͏͕̦͕̰n͎̰̜̙̳o̹ͅw͍̞̮̮ ̨̣o͚̤n̨ ̡͉tẖ̹̘̀e̘ ̶͕̞͍̘ͅs̩͖͍͠p͍̤̼̯͝ͅo̭͚̩͈͉͍͠t̰̱̗̬̰ ̷͕i͉f҉̫̖̖ ̵̗͚̻̹̲̠̝I̤͖̖̗ ͕̩͇͢wá͔n̯̖̞͎̲̙̦t̢̩͉͙͔̩̦e̹̦ḍ̤̀ ̦̯̠to̲͚̪̘͖!͏͓̟̜̱!̭" He yelled… but then his eyes returned to normal, "However… I find you… rather attractive… And seeing as I got what I came for even though your old man tried to trick me with fake jewelry… I'll let you and your dad live… for now. I'll even tell you my name. My name is Savagery, but just call me Sav~ This won't be the last time you'll see me. Hopefully the next time we meet it'll be a bit… hotter. But for now, I'll just leave you with this," He suddenly kissed Major on the lips.  
Major's eyes go wide, they blank out. Sav let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss slightly, giving Major's ass a light squeeze before letting him go. "See you around, cutie~" he said before disappearing, Mafia being released from the cage  
Major fell to the ground, his eyes going back to normal... He looked dazed. Mafia rushed over to him, "Kid! Major, are you alright?!" He asked, actually genuinely worried about his son.  
Major blinked, not appearing to have heard him... His thoughts on what the hell had just happened.  
Mafia knelt down next to Major, "Major!!"  
Major looked at him, blinking a couple times, "S-sorry, Dad... I let a pretty face distract me..."  
Mafia sighed a little bit, "Let's just get back for now… we gotta tell the others about this."  
Major nodded, "Okay... Sorry again... If we run into him again, I won't get distracted."  
"You're lucky he didn't kill ya… I would have lost my shit if he did..." Mafia said  
Major sighed, "I know... I know... Like I said it won't happen again."  
Mafia nodded and the two of them went back, though Major couldn't get that guy out of his mind.   
~  
Major leaned against the wall as Mafia explained what happened to Little Pup, who was listening carefully.  
"Sadly the guy got away with the real shit instead of the fake ones I planted...we couldn't even land a hit on 'em… He was like some kinda demon or somethin' " Mafia said  
"I see..." The human started, "...you guys are fine though right?... Not too hurt...?" They looked at Mafia... Then at Major, "Or overwhelmed?"  
"I wasn't overwhelmed, Pup..." Major sighed.  
"Right. You got distracted..." Little Pup said, turning back to Mafia.  
"We're both fine… might still have some glass stuck in my arm and my back hurts from bein' thrown into a damn street light, but I'll be fine." Mafia said  
"That's good then..." Little Pup said, smiling a bit.  
Major blinked, "So we're done here?... Can I go ta my room?"  
Little Pup sighed, "Just don't get distracted next time, okay? I'm not saying that as a boss but as a friend and pretty much adopted sibling..."  
Major nodded. Little Pup looked at Mafia, "Do you have anything you want to say to him?"  
"...Just be more careful out there, okay?" Mafia said.  
Major sighed and nodded, pushing off the wall, he left the room, the heels of his boots clicking.  
Little Pup smiled, "I think he'll be fine, Sans... If you stopped me from submitting to my human violence and raised me fine you definitely raised him good enough to not let his sexual urges get him killed."  
"I'm tryin' my best, Pup… but sometimes I worry about him for complete other reasons..." Mafia said.  
The human blinked, tilting their head, "And what are those reasons exactly?"  
"Just the fact that he's my son makes me worry for his safety in this line of work..." Mafia said, sighing a little  
"You act like that's a bad thing," Little Pup placed their hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to worry about your son. Especially in this line of work."  
"I'm not sayin' it's wrong," Mafia said.  
Little Pup smiled and hugged him, "I know," They gave him a small pat on the back before pulling away, "Now go get some rest. You look exhausted."  
"Yeah… thanks, Pup." Mafia said before heading to his room for rest.  
Little Pup went to their room also.


	2. Chapter 2

Major really hadn't gone to his room, he'd gone back out again... More less to try to clear his head... His mind still on Sav. He ended up at one of the bars... The only one that would serve him without him having to threaten the owner or something. Major sighed and went inside, figuring a few drinks would help. He was surprised at who he found inside. He saw Sav, chatting up the bartender, a glass of red wine in his hands. Major froze in the doorway, he took a step back, ready to leave... One of the usual bar patrons noticed him though and shouted, obviously drunk off their ass, "HEY MAJOR'S HERE! IS BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE SEEN YAS!"  
The whole bar looked at him and cheered a bit, even Sav, who raised his glass to him.  
Major blushed, "Fucking drunk assholes..."   
He slowly walked up to the counter, the only available spot was next to Sav, he sat down, the bartender got him his usual, which was just a plain beer.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Sav said  
"Yeah well it's the only place that'll serve me wit'out me havin' ta get physical wit' someone..." Major said, not looking at Sav and taking a drink of his beer.  
"It really must have been awhile since you've been here since I've been coming here for about a week now." Sav said, taking a sip of wine.  
"I've been havin' ta clean up after some messes that've been made. Sorry I haven't had time come in and get smashed..." Major said, before adding bitterly, "Especially wit' someone I'd just met today..." He still wasn't looking at Sav.  
"Someone's salty they lost~" Sav said  
Major growled, "I'm not 'salty' over anythin'!"  
"Sheesh, you need to lighten up..." Sav said, then got an idea and smirked  
Major rolled his eyes, taking another drink of his beer. Sav went over to the jukebox. Major noticed but didn't say anything, he finished off his beer and waved for the bartender to bring another. That's when suddenly some music came on that Major wasn't expecting at all. Major blinked, looking over toward the jukebox, confused; the bartender setting the drink down and went to get someone else's order. Sav walked over to Major, smirking a little as he took him by the hand, making him stand up.Some of the patrons who noticed whistled; Major's first instinct would have been to throw bones at each one of them, but he was more occupied with the fact that Sav had his hand, he blushed a bit. Sav chuckled and started to dance with Major to the music. Major really wanted to pull away, he really did; but his body wouldn't let him and he danced with Sav, his footwork a little clumsy.   
Sav made up for it, leading him through the motions, and twirling him around before dipping him. More patrons had noticed by this point, they were cheering and whistling. Major felt like his face was boiling through the entire experience, once the dip came he let out a small yelp, his face flushing more.  
Sav smiled a bit, before kissing Major on the lips, letting out a soft hum as he does so. Major's eyes widen, he's really fighting with himself, part of him wanting to push Sav away and run, the other part saying to kiss back... He made a decision and kissed back.  
Sav hummed again, deepening the kiss slightly, and Major felt something be placed into his pocket as they kissed  
Major blinked, moaning softly into the kiss. Sav pulled away, panting softly. " You're a pretty good kisser, Major~"  
Major blushed, "I-I aim ta p-please..." he let out a heavy breath.   
One of the patrons laughed, "Anyone else feel like the bar's cock-slut met his match or what?"  
Major blinked, his face flushing deeply, he felt his anger spark and rise, he shoved Sav off of him and summoned a bunch of bones and threw them at the patron, the others around the guy dove out of the way. The guy was just a little too slow and was impaled.  
Sav chuckled a little bit, "Good shot~"  
"Any other comments?!" Major yelled, the remaining patrons didn't say anything and went back to their drinks and separate conversations, the bartender shot Major an unhappy look before pointing at the door.   
"Whoops... Broke the no fighting rule... Heh..." Major looked at Sav, "...Do ya want ta come wit' me?..."  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Sav said, throwing a bag of gold at the bartender to pay for his and Major's drinks. "Keep the change, and don't be too mad at Major, kay?~"  
The bartender blinked and shook their head, they were obviously quite used to this shit. They went back to serving the other patrons.  
"Heh... I'll be able ta come back in a few days... It's not the first time I've done somethin' like that an' won't be the last," Major said.  
"Alright. Let's go then~" Sav said  
Major gave a small smile, heading to the door. Sav followed behind, smiling. Major held the door open for him.  
"Thank you so much. You're such a gentleman~" Sav said as he walked out of the bar  
Major rolled his eyes, walking out behind him, letting the door close on its own, "Yeah well judgin' by y'r apparent knowledge of me I think ya know why..." He remembered that Sav had put something in his pocket during the kiss and reached into his pocket, pulling it out.  
It was a beautiful golden necklace with a diamond pendant surrounded by sapphires and there was also a piece of paper attached to it. Major's eyes widened, he looked at the piece of paper. It had a phone number on it along with a small drawing of a winking Sav face that says 'Call Me~'  
Major can't help his chuckle, looking at Sav, "Do ya give all the gay denounced princes stuff like this or 'm I just special?"  
"You're special. I've never given out my number before~"  
Major chuckled again.  
"What's so funny?" Sav asked, tilting his head  
"No one's ever went this far ta try ta get in my pants before... It's just kinda surprisin'," Major said.  
"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?~"  
"Very much so," Major looked at the necklace, smiling.  
"Do you like the necklace?"  
Major nodded, "It's beautiful..."  
"I'm glad. I actually made that one myself… along with a little help from my mom."  
"Never woulda pegged you for a Mama's Boy~" Major teased.  
"Yeah, I don't get along with my dad much..." Sav said  
Major blinked, "Oh..."  
"Like I still respect him as my dad, it's just he doesn't understand me like my mom does or the things I do."  
Major frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that..." He really didn't know what else to say.  
"It's okay, Major. Don't get so down about it~" Sav said, putting an arm around Major's waist.  
Major blushed, "Sorry..." He realized he'd lost his accent and continued with it, hoping it had gone by unnoticed, "Family is quite important ta me... Despite what my past actions would say... But if y're not worried about it I won't be."  
Sav smiled a bit, "You're so nice...."  
The blush deepened, "I really shouldn't be wit' my line of work..." He blinked and laughed slightly, it wasn't exactly joyful, "I'm doin' it again... Great..."  
"Huh?"  
"Gettin' distracted by a pretty face... Exactly what I told Pup and Dad that I wouldn't do earl'r..." He let out another distasteful laugh, "Ta top it off it's been the same pretty face twice now..."   
"Well we aren't fighting now, are we?" Sav asked.  
"No... But y're still considered a threat," Major said, his voice slowly changing to an upset? tone, "And y've stolen stuff from my mob's turf so that would consider yous an enemy..."  
Sav felt a little bit of worry bubble up in his chest.  
"I'm not goin' ta attack ya... Yous seem really nice now that I've gotten ta know ya..." Major said, looking at him, "I'm just kinda worried now that someone'll realize I left wit'out permission and my dad will come lookin' for me..."  
"Considering what I did to him, I bet you 100 G that he's sleeping." Sav said  
"That's true... Just ta be safe though we should probably go somewhere," Major said with a bit of a smile.  
"Like where?"  
Major shrugged, "Anywhere?"  
"...Are you comfortable going to another universe?"  
"Sure, it's better that stayin' here... Heh... I figured if ya knew 'bout my past then ya'd know I don't exactly like stayin' here all that often," Major said, smirking a bit.  
Sav smiled a bit, "Where would you like to go?"  
"Like I said it doesn't really matter..." Major smiled, "But judgin' by how much effort y've put inta... well tryin' ta get in me... I'd suggest somewhere we can be alone~" He chuckled a bit.  
"Alone, hm?..." Sav thought for a moment, then had an idea. "I know of somewhere~"  
Major smirked, "Alright then, lets go~"  
Sav opened up a portal, leading Major through it. They both smiled. Sav closed the portal and led him to a hotel.  
Major looked around, almost instantly recognizing the universe, "We're'n Underlust aren't we?" He laughed a bit.  
"What better place to have fun than here?~" Sav said. He walked up to the clerk and gave her a large bag of gold. "Deluxe suite, as usual," The clerk said, giggling a bit.   
Sav nodded, "You know me so well."  
"Have fun you two~" The clerk said as Sav walked Major up to the deluxe suite  
Major laughed a bit, "Seems like someone's a usual~"  
Sav chuckled a little. Major smiled, "Definitely the nicest lookin' place anyone's taken me... That's for sure..."  
"Only the best~" Sav said  
Major chuckled again, "I feel so special~"  
Sav stepped behind Major and rubbed his hips a little, "As you should~"  
Major gasped slightly. Sav smirked a little bit. Major smirked, backing up against him, pressing close. Sav blushed a little, "Heh~"  
Major turned his head back a bit to look at him, "I should warn ya, I might be a bottom, but I'm not exactly what ya'd call submissive~" He chuckled, "And I can be quite selfish~"  
"Is that so?~" Sav asked, starting to unbutton Major's suit.  
Major chuckled again, leaning against him, craning his neck a bit to kiss Sav's jaw line, "Mhmm... But I might decide ta be a good boy since y're so sexy~."  
"You're so sweet, darling~" Sav said, turning Major around to kiss him roughly and slip the suit jacket off of him.  
Major hummed softly into the kiss. Sav deepened the kiss, slipping his own jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Since he didn't wear a shirt underneath his jacket, his bare chest was exposed already as he pushed Major against the wall.  
Major moaned softly, pushing his hands between them to feel Sav's chest. Sav let out a small moan as well, slipping his tongue into Major's mouth. His tentacles appeared and began to tug at Major's shirt. Major pushed his tongue against Sav's. Sav moaned a little, his tentacles taking Major's shirt off. Major bit Sav's lower lip slightly, pushing his hands into Sav's hair.  
The hair tie in Sav's hair broke when Major did that, letting his long hair fall and spread out. Major broke the kiss, looking at him and smiled, "Fuck, ya look even better wit' y'r hair down~"   
Sav smirked a little bit, "Glad you like it, baby~" he said with a slight growl/purr in his voice.  
Major kissed him again, running his hands through his hair, pulling slightly. Sav let out a small growl as he started to undo Major's pants. Major smiled, he tried to push his hips back and away from Sav's hands, but they were stopped by the wall; he opted to instead pull Sav's hair again, a little harder than before.  
Sav let out another growl, his eyes flashing a little bit before he moved his head and bit Major's neck slightly. Major gasped, letting out a moan, "F-fuck~"  
Sav continued to bite around Major's neck. Major moaned louder, his fingers hooking tightly into Sav's hair. Sav lowered Major's pants and his tentacle went into his boxers, the other one starting to work around Major's chest.Major groaned slightly, pulling at Sav's hair more. Sav bit down even harder on Major's neck. Major hissed, arching his back, "Th-the more I-I pull the more ya bite, h-huh? G-good ta know~" He chuckled a bit.  
"I'm a bit of a sucker for pain~" Sav said, his tentacle starting to jerk Major off.  
Major gasped, "F-fuck~!... I feel like we're goin' ta get a-along just f-fine then~" He bucked slightly against the tentacle.  
Sav chuckled a bit and started to undo his own pants, which were feeling too tight for him.  
Major bucked his hips against the tentacle again, tilting his head back against the wall, letting out an obscenely lewd moan.  
Sav's other tentacle moved underneath Major's chin, forcing him to look right at Sav. "You have such a cute moan~" He said, the tip of one of his tentacles gently rubbing against the corner of Major's mouth.  
Major moaned again, his tongue darting out to lick the tentacle. Sav shivered at the feeling, "F-Fuck~"  
He licked the tentacle again, wrapping his tongue around it. Sav let out a loud moan and the tentacle slipped into Major's mouth. Major moaned around it, starting to suck. Sav moaned again, the tentacle currently jerking Major off squeezing his dick slightly.  
Major's back arched, letting out a breathy moan, his teeth lightly grazed over the tentacle.  
Sav moaned even louder, his tentacle starting to pulsate slightly. "Fucking shiiiit~!" He moaned before suddenly pinning Major to the bed, one tentacle being used to hold his arms above his head while another took both of their boxers off.  
Major moaned, his tongue rubbing against the tentacle; he bit it, lightly.  
Sav moaned, smirking slightly as he spread Major's legs. Major continued his work on the tentacle, his eyes closing as he moaned around it, providing vibration. Sav moaned again before thrusting into Major.  
Major's back arched, he let out a loud moan, biting the tentacle again. Sav moaned loudly, leaning down and biting Major's neck as he started to move.  
Major let out a muffled, "Fuck~!"  
"Hah, you like that, baby?~" Sav asked, moving a little bit harder.  
Major nodded, moaning around the tentacle, scraping his teeth against it.  
Sav went even harder and faster, moaning loudly, “Fuck, this feels so good~"  
Major could feel some drool spilling over his lips, his eyes rolling back as he swallowed around the tentacle.  
Sav groaned loudly, the bed starting to creak slightly from their movement. Major arched more, his breathing picking up heavily, he was getting close; he sucked the tentacle hard, applying tongue and teeth as well.  
Sav moaned, “Fuck, I'm so close~" He movements picking up, going as fast and hard as he could.  
Major pulled back from the tentacle, his mouth connected to it by thick strings of saliva, moaned loudly, unable to form words, all he could do was nod before his head tilted back as his eyes closed, he came hard. Sav gave a few more hard thrusts, gasping as he came hard as well.   
Major let out a last small moan, panting. Sav panted harshly, slowly pulling out. "F-fuck..." Major breathed out, "N-no less than p-perfect indeed," through his harsh breathing it was clear his accent wasn't present.  
"You sound a lot better without your accent~..." Sav said as he laid down next to Major.  
Major laughed slightly, blushing a bit, he curled up against him, "I sound like my mother without my accent..."   
"That's not such a bad thing? I think you sound really nice...." Sav said  
The blush deepened, Major found himself hiding his face against Sav's shoulder. Sav chuckled a bit, running a hand through his own hair to get it out of his face. Major's hand slid against his chest and he coughed a bit, clearing his throat, "A-anyway... This really was nice..." he took the opportunity to kiss Sav's shoulder, "We should do this again sometime~"  
"Well you have my number if you ever wanna talk to me~" Sav said, chuckling.  
Major chuckled as well, "You know from my experience... This is usually the moment we're one of us gets up and leaves... But I don't think I'd want to get up even if my legs weren't numb..."  
"Well.....I wouldn't want to get up either even if I wasn't so tired from fucking the shit out of you~" Sav said, kissing Major's forehead.  
Major chuckled and blushed again, giving him a half-hearted shove, "Sh-shut up."  
Sav chuckled a bit, then yawned. Major smiled, getting comfortable against him, yawning as well, "I guess we did wear each other out... We should probably get some sleep..."  
Sav nodded, "Yeah, we should."  
Major smiled, "Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" His eyelids drifted a bit.  
"I promise," Sav said, smiling, his own eyes starting to close a bit.  
Major smiled before drifting into sleep.  
Sav fell asleep too, completely content. He felt like nothing could ruin this now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Major woke up extremely sore, he let out a whimper from the pain. Sav moved a little bit and woke up, yawning. "mmn… good morning..."  
Major let out another whimper, "M-must be good f-for you... I bet y-your ass doesn't f-feel like it's on f-fire..."   
"Aww I’m sorry, baby..." Sav said  
Major sighed, "I-Is fine... Fuck... Just reminds me that last night wasn't the best wet dream I've ever had and that it was indeed the best sex I've ever had," he smiled a bit.  
Sav smiled a bit, “I'm glad I could make you so happy."  
Major blinked, "Did I not make you happy? You seemed to enjoy the work I did on that tentacle of yours~" He smiled, kissing Sav's neck.  
"Oh you did make me happy~" Sav said, smiling.  
Major chuckled, then flinched, "F-fuck it hurts to laugh..."  
"I'm sorry you're in so much pain....."  
Major smiled, "Don't apologize... It felt wonderful last night... Besides I've been in worse pain from work and people who just don't know how to fuck good..." He kissed Sav's shoulder, "I'll get better."  
"Alright. Do you want me to get you anything?" Sav asked  
"...I guess I could go for some food, despite how full my mouth was last night," Major chuckled a bit.  
Sav blushed and chuckled. Major smiled, laughing a little more before he flinched, "Ow... But seriously... Food."  
Sav got his clothes on, "You just stay in bed, okay? I'll get you some breakfast."  
Major smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice."   
Was he actually enjoying being taken care of?  
Sav smiled and went to make breakfast for the two of them since the room had a fully stocked kitchen.  
Major laid back on the bed, trying to relax, he heard his phone ding from wherever his pants were left... He ignored it.  
After a few minutes Major could smell the food that Sav was cooking. He could smell bacon and eggs and could hear Sav humming. Major smiled, chuckling slightly.  
After a little while Sav came back with a plate full of food. Scrambled eggs, Bacon, sausage, and French toast with a glass of orange juice.  
Major blinked, "H-heh... We've already slept together and you're still giving me the works... I'm inclined to believe this isn't a charade."  
Sav chuckled and handed him the food and drink. Major took it after a brief struggle to sit up, "Thank you."  
"No problem, Sweetie~"  
Major blinked and blushed, "'Sw-sweetie?"  
Sav blinked, “Is something wrong?"  
Major slowly shook his head and started to eat. Sav went to get himself food. Major heard his phone ding again, and, he kept eating.  
Sav came back and sat next to Major, starting to eat. After a bit of silence Major smiled slightly, "You're nice... can cook and great in bed... I might just have to try to keep you..." He chuckled.   
Sav smiled at him. "I'm glad....."  
Major continued to eat, his phone dinged again, he was getting just slightly annoyed but he kept quiet.  
Sav blinked, “Was that your phone?"  
Major sighed, "Yeah... Its been going off since you went to make breakfast... At least that was the first time I heard it... I think I know who it is... I really don't want to find out right now though. I'm enjoying my time with you... Probably a little too much."  
Sav chuckled a little. " I'll grab your phone after breakfast and check out what's going on."  
"You don't have too... The pains starting to go away... I was able to sit up," Major said.  
"Alright. I was just offering." Sav said.  
"I know... But you've already made me breakfast, I can't have you do everything for me," Major smiled.  
"Alright."  
Major leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, he pulled back and smiled, taking a drink of his orange juice... he coughed a bit, spilling a little bit of the juice onto himself, "Morning breathe, tentacle and orange juice don't mix well..."  
"Oops~" Sav laughed, handing him a napkin. " At least you weren't wearing any of your clothes so they didn't get stained."  
Major took the napkin, and wiped up the juice, "Y-yeah, G-good point." He was blushing.  
Sav chuckled a little. The phone dinged again, Major growled, he pushed his tray back, and went get up, and froze as a shooting pain shot through him, "F-fuck!" he fell back into the bed.  
Sav got up, moving his tray to the side and going to get Major's phone.  
"Th-thank you... Ow that hurt..."  
Sav handed him his phone, "Here you go."  
Major took the phone, after typing in the password he was greeted with a good ten missed calls and at least 50 missed texts, "I must have slept pretty soundly last night... Or we were really loud..."  
The calls and texts from that were from the night before, they were from Little Pup... They were worried where Major had disappeared to... A lot of the texts telling him to be careful and to be home before Mafia woke up... And then there were the texts from this morning... Which were from Mafia... He wasn't happy. The phone dinged as another text came through. Before Major could read it the phone rang, Mafia was calling him... Major reluctantly answered, putting on his fake accent, "H-Hiya, Dad... Wh-whats up?"  
"WHERE THA HELL HAVE YA BEEN, BOY?!!!" Mafia screamed from the other end.  
Major flinched, "O-out?..."  
Mafia growled, "YOU. HOME. NOW. "  
"I-I kinda can't m-move..." Major said, glancing at Sav with a sheepish smile.  
"Why?..." Mafia went silent. "YOU WENT OUT WITH THAT FUCKER WHO ATTACKED US DIDN'T YOU?!"  
"W-we might've met up... A-and ended up in a f-fuck hotel in Underlust..." Major let out a sheepish laugh, his face flushed.  
"..." Mafia hung up  
Major gulped, looking at the phone, then at Sav, "Th-that went better than I ex-expected it would... I-I should pr-probably get dr-dress though..."  
"Yeah, you should..." Sav said  
Major tried to get up again, let out a whine of pain, "C-can you get my clothes for me please?"  
"Of course." Sav said, gathering up Major's clothes for him.  
"Thank you... I'm sorry if I'm being a pain... But it's your rough fucking that did this to me..." Major said, he sounded like he was trying to make a joke but was in a bit too much pain for it.  
"Oh you're no trouble to me at all," Sav said, smiling.  
Major smiled but it slowly turned into a frown, "A-and judging by Dad's reaction I might not be anything to you when I get home... Probably going to die..."  
"You're not gonna die… I wouldn't let that happen to you," Sav said  
Major blushed, "You're so sweet."  
Sav smiled and kissed Major's cheek. Major frowned slightly, "Now you decide to not kiss my lips?" He kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck to try to keep him from pulling back.  
Sav kissed back, "Mmm~"  
Major's hands worked their way into Sav's hair, he deepened the kiss.  
Needless to say it was a while before either left the suite.


End file.
